Undisclosed
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: I'm jumping on the bookshelf!sex train. Tom and Sybil get busy during a rather boring social event.


**Blatant modern AU porn because I am a strong independent shipper who don't need no canon. Mostly because I can, though. Inspired by various posts on tumblr and Half-Past Two by The Yankee Countess which has bookshelf sex (awww yissss). **

**There is no plot. You have been warned. I suppose it takes place in my previously established Modern AU verse, but it doesn't really have to. I just really wanted to write some PWP, I'll admit it.**

* * *

Sybil vaguely registered the sound of a book hitting the floor, her fingers curving over the shelf as she searched for something to hold onto. It wasn't the most comfortable position, she had to admit, but given what else was going on at the time, she wasn't about to complain.

As her right hand tried to keep hold of the shelf, her slippery fingers sliding across the wood as her outstretched arm bumped into the leather bound spines of various encyclopedia's, her left wound its way into Tom's hair, fingers slipping through the blond strands, twisting her fingers as his mouth continued it's actions, closing over her center, his tongue searching.

She could hear the sound of the party continuing in the adjacent room; Mary's high-pitched fake laughter, her father's loud chuckle at some joke he made, her grandmother's patronizing tone. But, just like the sound of the book dropping onto the wooden floor, the noise seemed far, far away, almost like she was hearing it underwater.

Tom pulled away from her, and she tightened her grip on his hair almost threateningly. He laughed against her abdomen, pressing wet kisses to her stomach as he stood up, reaching down and scooping her up as soon as he stood up straight. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist, both hands traveling to his shoulders to hold on tightly. Her dress was still hiked up around her waist, and her wet center pressed against his stomach as he held her against the bookshelf, trailing kisses down her neck. She squirmed in his arms, rubbing herself against him, and he bit down gently on her shoulder, a little nip to reprimand her.

"Patience, love." He murmured, and she could feel his grin against her skin.

He spun them slowly, and Sybil was glad to not have the hard wooden shelves pressing into her back anymore. The large, plush armchair was the nearest thing, and he sunk into it eagerly, keeping a firm hold on her bare thighs. He leaned up to kiss her the second they were both stable in the chair, and she slid her hands up from his shoulders to wind through his hair once again; she'd have to remind him to smooth it out before they went back to the party.

His hands found their way under her dress, sliding it further up her stomach, letting his hands smooth over her bare back. She nearly bit his lip when he slid them around to her breasts, his thumbs running over her nipples before removing his hands completely to slide the dress down, exposing her chest to the cool air of the room.

He broke the kiss quickly, leaning forward to capture her breast in his mouth. Sybil tipped her head back and moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders, leaving tiny crescent shaped indents in his shirt. Tom switched his attention to her other breast, and she drew her bottom lip into her mouth, careful not to make too much noise, lest the party goers discover where they had escape to.

She pushed him back after another moment, rolling her eyes slightly at the sad face he gave her. Her hands drifted down to his belt, struggling for a moment with the metal clasp but finally sliding the leather through the loops, discarding it next to the chair. She tipped forward to give him another kiss, doing her best to undo his buttons and zipper at the same time. Eventually he pushed her hands away, doing it himself. She nearly groaned with impatience when he returned to the kiss, leaving his trousers simply undone as he captured her mouth, his hands tangling in her long strands of hair.

Sybil slipped her hands into his pants, unable to help herself, and firmly wrapped her fingers around his cock.

Tom nearly bit her lip, and she pulled away from him with a smile.

"You're too slow." She explained, sliding his trousers down slightly to free the object of her attention. He groaned loudly, leaning his head back against the chair, letting her stroke him gently.

After a moment Sybil decided she simply couldn't wait anymore, so she rose up on her knees a bit more, situating him at her center, and sunk down onto him with a low groan. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth once again, trying to quiet her moans as she accepted him fully, the familiar feeling of having him inside her sending warm waves throughout her body. She let them both adjust for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before beginning to move, her hips bumping his as she rose up and lowered herself gently, setting a much slower pace than their previous movements had been. Suddenly she didn't want to be frantic and rough, she wanted to be gentle and slow, to feel him completely. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, wide-eyed, almost in awe. She quirked a smile, and he slid his hands up her back, bringing her closer to him.

She buried her face in his shoulder, the smell of his cologne still lingering on his shirt, as her hips continued their movements. Tom wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close, and slid the other around to her front, his fingers searching until they found purchase, rubbing against her clit in time to her thrusts.

_"Not fair,"_ She wanted to say as she felt her release building; she wanted it to last, she wanted to go over with him. But they were having sex in a room next to a party her parents were hosting, maybe they could do slow and gentle another time.

Sybil picked up her pace, their bodies coming together faster. His fingers moved more quickly, and it was only a few moments before she felt her release overtake her, closing her eyes and burying her face further into his shoulder, muffling her moans.

She felt him let go shortly after, his grip on her waist tightening, his lips pressing into her collarbone.

Sybil untangled them a few moments later, slipping slowly off of his lap and standing up on wobbly legs. Tom grinned at her widely, watching her tug her dress down over her hips and back up over her breasts, smoothing it in an attempt to rid it of any evidence of having been messed up. She ran a hand over her hair, shaking her head and taking a deep breath to make herself look slightly more normal.

She turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. "How do I look?"

He chuckled. "Not at all like you just had sex in the library."

Sybil rolled her eyes. "I feel you're not being completely honest with me."

Tom zipped up his trousers, tucking in his shirt once more before standing up next to her. "You look hot as hell, that's not a lie."

She laughed, then reached out to tuck in a remaining section of his shirt. She didn't miss the mischievous look he shot her, and smacked his arm gently for it.

"Don't even think about it. We've been gone long enough." She trailed her arms up his chest, resting her palms on his still red cheeks. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. You can go back to the party. It'll look less suspicious if we come back at different times."

He nodded with a mock-serious look on his face. "Aye, captain."

Sybil couldn't help the grin that found its way onto her face. She leaned up and kissed him, chastely at first, but she allowed it to get deeper, winding her arms around his neck and pressing her body up against him before she pulled back.

"See you soon." She murmured, stepped back and attempting for a final time to smooth out her dress.

He watched her leave, knowing without a doubt that half of the party would most certainly know exactly what they had just been up to.


End file.
